The ways in which users are able to create digital images through interaction with computing devices continues to expand. However, the techniques used to select and generate colors have not kept pace with this expansion. For example, conventional techniques are limited to selecting a particular hue for a color, which limits functionality that otherwise may be made available to users.
Further, these conventional techniques typically rely on complex user interface interactions and thus require expertise that make these systems unapproachable by untrained and novice users. For example, a user may take years of practice and training in order to consistently achieve a desired result, e.g., a desired color for use as part of a digital image. As a result, this functionality as implemented by conventional systems may cause users to confuse an initial lack of understanding in how to use this functionality with an inability to do so due to lack of an innate ability. Therefore, conventional systems may be considered to be unapproachable by novice and casual users and further have not expanded beyond conventional use of color as part of the digital image.